What if
by tsuna nandi
Summary: what if Prue had a child Named Matthew halliwell if she never died and Andy was more then just human.Matthew is sent to a world where his parents never died.Takes place before story lost boy.
1. Chapter 1

This is based off my fanfiction character i made about Matthew Andrew halliwell where there is a Warlock that put him in a world where his parents never its up to Matthew how this will turn is based off the story i wrote losed boy just to let yah know where Matthew is still in his time.

Family,romance,drama

Matthew had woken up to a bad dream he was fighting this warlock when everything went black. Now he was on his bed looking at the ceiling and he felt hot . " well i better get the the syndicate Lisa will kill me if i don't get the paper work done on time." He looked into his closet and all his cloths and uniform was gone instead he had a whole different style of he noticed his room was different he appeared like he wasn't even in the he walked outside his room the clock on the wall said 7:00 am . "Where the hell am i " Now he was having breathing problems bad and his chest hurted.

* * *

"Matthew are you down there hurry up and get dressed ill take you to school then im going to work ." _huh who is that..wait .. it cant be ._] Down the stairs came Prue in her mid forties with a white office shirt and a black skirt and long straight hair and glasses. Matthew just looked at her his face looked red he wasn't blushing he was flushed a little."Honey are you okay.." Just then Matthew had passed out on the floor . Prue had hurried to him she was holding him in her arms ."ANDY!" "what is it Prue ?" He ran down stairs and saw Matthew . "whats wrong with him?"

"I don't know all of a sudden i came down stairs to ask does he want me to drop him off to school then he looks at me like he's seen a ghost and pasted out-" Andy went to feel his forehead "Well hes extremely hot he might have a ammonia ." Matthew opened his eyes to see Prue holding him in her arms and was still in shock a little ."uh where the hel- i mean heck am i." Both looked at each pther confused " Well your at home Matthew are you okay?" "yah i..guess?" " Matthew don't scare me again like that okay you had me worried ." He got up "No your not going anywhere Mr sit on the stool." She went to get a thermometer and sicked it in his mouth .Then the stick beeped it said 103."Oh Matthew honey your not feeling well i have to take you to the emergency room."

_What the hell is happening they cant be alive the year is the same year i was in its just its different ..did i really just forgot my memory maybe time has changed_ ._No it was that warlock ._ "Im okay really you guys right now i have to get to the manor." "Whats so important about getting to the manor Matthew you have a fever of 103 you passed out thats extremely dangerous !" exclaimed Andy. "I heared you the first time ill go to the stupid hospital ..sheesh." Andy had helped Matthew to prues car prue drove him to the emergency room and Andy went to immediately put him into a room. When they put a Iv in Matthew Prue was worried " wait is he okay ?" "Um can we talk outside for a moment ?" She nodded and did as the docter said " We need to put him to sleep so we can do test and other things so we can help him feel better ." "So after that you will know whats making his temperature go so high right?" "Yes mam first we need you to sign papers so we may do that ." Prue was handed paers stating i give the hospital permission to give my son treatment and for the insurance ."OK done." "Thanks you may wait outside or go home we'll call you when where done." While they where doing test Prue was pacing and nervous she called Piper "Piper Matthew is in the hospital." "Oh yeah Andy told me is he alright?" "I don't know his fever is 103 degrees and he passed out earlier when he saw me and he acted like he hadn't seen me in ever." Prue was crying she had her hand over her mouth. "OK Prue nothing is going to happen to Matthew that fever will pass over he's a strong kid -eek." Piper was having a good "time" with Leo it took a while for Prue to realize what they were doing ."Piper?" "yahh?" "just ..uh .. never mind ." She started laughing . Matthew was awake they finished the test he was over listening to Prue near the door ._Is this for real ive always wished that it could be like this but i didn't change the past and it was her destiny to die so Piper and Phoebe can meet Paige i know this is fake but why to i feel attracted to this been alone for so long then i meet friends and some family but the never filled in the void of having a father and more important a mother. When Prue held me and cared for me and my father being concerned i felt so happy i felt set free._ *sigh* "Matthew you awake?" _Damn it she heared me what do i tell her that i have no idea what's going on that this world is fake or just a different reality .No better yet that in the real world my parents or dead and so is my aunts and other good magical beings that would be good ._ "yes..i guess." Then the doctor came ."He should be fine by the day after tomorrow her's the prescription for him he needs to be in bed all day today and tomorrow." "Thank you." "Matthew do you need help geting dressed ?" Then she came in the room."No i can dress myself can you leave." "Why are you acting strange im your mother..well okay." She did as he asked and he changed into his normal cloths .Then Prue walked with Matthew to the car._I wonder if we are rich this car looks brand new house looks expensive i wonder how everything else has changed how iv changed._While they were driving Prue noticed Matthew had his had on his chin laid on the car door looking out the window looking worried. Prue then put on one of Matthews favorite songs Cold play "Every tear drop is a waterfall." Matthew noticed that she did that and thought that must be a song he likes in the syndicate he doesn't listen to music like that.

End of chapter one


	2. ties and crushes

**Sorry, for the wait .I've been, Updating my stories on a forum but did forget about .So thanks for liking it ,and for the ides on how to make my stories better .**

**I do not own charmed.**

**Please, tell me, if you like my pairing of Matthew/Lisa im thinking if he should be with another so please tell me.**

* * *

_How do i get out of here i need to get to the book of won't let me out of the house _  
The car had a screen pop up it read The Apparel Strategist .Prue was the president of the most famous magazine company in the world. Prue had put her ear piece on "Hello?" " Your meeting starts in twenty minutes you as the President of the company need to be here it is very important."

Prue looked at Matthew frowning he was asleep she knew he wanted to go to the manor but did not know why . Prue answered, "Yes I'll be there i need to drop my son off at my sisters house first just get every thing ready for me before i get there ." "Yes ."

Prue called Piper and she was at P3 she was going to go into her own restaurant next week .Phoebe was at the house visiting Pipers kids where at school .So Prue dropped him off before going Matthew kissed Prue on the cheek and hugged her she hugged him back tightly "i love you ." Prue laughed and smiled "I love you too Matthew " She rubbed the top of his head "now go ill be back later to pick you up." Matthew ran into the Manor.

Phoebe was siting watching "Sex and the city movie two". "Hi ant Phoebe im going to go upstairs ." "uh Matthew i thought you where sick-" "I'm fine now!" Matthew went to the door where the book should be and it was locked. Phoebe ran up to Matthew "Mattie stay away from there." "Why is the door to the attic locked?" Matthews breath sounding like he had asthma it was becoming harder to breath. Phoebe then put her hand on his forehead "You are still hot go to bed in Wyatts room." "But!" "No buts Mr now off to bed you need rest ."

Matthew did as she said he went to sleep thinking that this was a dream and he would wake up from it if he wanted to or not .Matthew had woke up and hand his hair going through his hair he was what is wrong with me ,Why is the door to the attic locked,why would a warlock send me to another reality like this, and more important where is he ? The Halliwell decided to sneak out of the room deciding to just teleport inside the attic .When Matthew decided to nothing worked .

"What happened to my powers" he spoke to himself where a couple of kids down stairs playing video games . Chris was playing with Wyatt call of duty and Wyatt where in the game "Wyatt i need to get jogger come help me get it."

Wyatt made a few crawlers "Hey guys ill be back have to get my lil brother a jogger nog" Wyatt said into the ear was Kevin ,Lisa,Wyatts friend Justin, Melinda,and came into the room to see them playing a video looked at him "Come on Matty you don't have to stay in the room just can't go outside." Matthew sat next to Kevin and Lisa. Kevin had his right arm holding Matthews neck and nugging his head with his fist "Hey dude you aight?" Matthew took his hand off of him ,"Yeah I'm fine ."  
"BOOM VAGINA KILL" Wyatt and Chris scream .Pheobe stared at them "Really ,you two , need to calm down it's just a game okay?" They looked at the screen and continued to play "Yes mam."

"Aunt Phoebe why is the attic locked" Matthew asked his aunt .Phoebe looked at him out of words "Well we are re modeling it." Matthew knew that was a lie but decided he will have to find out on his own .  
Matthew had noticed that Lisa looked extremely hot today .The girl was wearing a black dark skirt with a white tang top with a white jacket. Lisa's hair had a bang and was straight like always but she had a bang in her hair and wore a little more makeup.

Damn it i can't think straight shes the same lady just looks-different keep it together he shoke his head trying to get the thoughts out of his looked at him laughing "Hey ,are you okay ,why do you keep shaking your head?" Matthew answered with his arms crossed "No I'm j-just fine just a little under the weather that's all ."

"I can see that silly" Lisa had her hand on her chin. Phoebe could sense the emotion Matthew was feeling he was in love . Phoebe  
asked Lisa "Hey Lisa how about you give Matthew his medicine that's in the kitchen it has his name on it" she winked at Matthew. Matthew looked at her smirking and then he got serous "Aunt Phoebe i can take it my self." "Well your mom sayed you past out from exhaustion i just want to make sure you get there all right" Phoebe answered trying not to laugh Lisa did not know what she was doing.

Lisa grabbed Matthews hand "Lets go already stop fighting with your aunt." Matthew had his Mouth open ready to fight back but decided to close it . As they went Wyatt made kissing faces at him taunting him .Matthew smacked Wyatt on the back of his head hard. "Hey Matt no hitting your cousin-"phoebe exclaimed .

Wyatt had the face that said "Really." Then Phoebe put her hands up like she had no control "Well Wyatt that was one you did deserve."

Once they where in the kitchen Lisa went int the cabinet to get Matthews prescription. "Uh Lisa ." Lisa answered still looking for the prescription "Hmm?" "Why is everyone acting different?" Lisa got the medicine and a cup of water and put it on the counter."Thanks." "Well what do you mean by weird you are the one acting weird you stare at me shaking your head thats one. You talk like your a business man that's two .Three dude your act like you haven't seen us like in about you tell me whats up with you to start" Lisa responded getting a soda . "I don't know I'm just having a few problems remembering things .Also why do people act like they don't know what magic is?" Lisa was shocked."See like that you are acting nice to me usually you would have used your powers on me." Lisa had her hand on her moth "How do you know..."

Matthew got up took his medicine and attempted to make a run for then Lisa tackled the boy to the floor holding him to the ground."I said how do you know about my powers" she growled low so the others would not hear. Their faces where so close together Matthew was fighting the urge to kiss her. "I-I know about your powers s-since you told me when we where younger and I'm a witch" the boy told her and she cocked her head looking confused . Lisa responded "What are you talking about i never told you about my powers or-or that i was a i thought Witches where all women ? "

Matthew said ,"I'm half witch my moms a Witch and my Dad is Mortal for some reason i was sent to this reality which is not mine." Lisa looked at him and laughed and let him go .Matthew got mad and had his hands in his pockets and blushed a little "Whats so funny Annalee ? " She stopped laughing and responded "You , you are funny you got me their .If you have powers prove it." Matthew looked at the floor embarrassed "I can't when i was sent here my powers where gone -but i still have information on Wizards you told me before." Lisa got a chair next to him and put her hand on her chin smiling at him " Go on big boy."

Matthew started "Okay Wizards spell and charm creators, Wizards are skilled at creating illusions and possess the power to teleport through the power of spiralization, which is unique to them. " Lisa was shocked at his went on " At some point in time, the Source of All Evil grew concerned that the race of Wizards was becoming too powerful and feared they might take control of the Underworld. The Source then declared war on the Wizards and nearly brought their race to extinction. Only those loyal to him were spared while a few escaped and went into you are the Reincarnation of Marline and are one bad ass that can heal ."

Lisa just stared at him unable to say a word Matthew waved his hand in her face . "Lisa please say something look this warlock trapped me here and i need help getting back you are the only one that can help -Please" Matthew begged.

"Wow-um-first time a boy has ever said that to me let me think .Okay but what about your mom are-her sisters" Lisa told Matthew. "They act like the me in this reality isn't suppost to know about my if i tell them they will aspect something  
" Matthew responded.

"I have a question Mat ." Matthew looked at her "Yeah?" "Why, does your Aunt Phoebe, always tries to get us alone together ?" Matthew looked at the floor trying to come up with a answer " I don't k-know damn it shes just weird !"

Lisa sighed "Okay, ill go get , Merline's book, that was given to me and bring it to your house while everyone is asleep at 12:00 am ." "OK thanks " Matthew responded . Lisa cocked her head at him walking around him analyzing him "I like you Matty ." Matthew was caught off guard on what she had said."You idiot, i mean actually you in perticuler from your reality you are more nice and cute when you get nervous i just love it ." Lisa kissed the boy on the cheek "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone remember 12:00 am tonight your house ill come up the window ." "okay ?" Lisa waved her hand good by then she went into her moms car to go home .

Matthew said to his self ,"What the heck just happened?" "Wow a kiss on the cheek not on the lips but its close kid" Phoebe mentioned behind was startled he crossed his arms trying to play it cool " Phoebe ..wha..how much did you hear?" Phoebe answered "Nothing i only saw her kiss your cheek and leave didn't hear anything-why?" Matthew rubbed the back of his head "Nothing." Phoebe giggled "Matthew i know that you are lying you rub the back of your head or hands when you are nervous .Prue does that to when shes worried .Matthew Andy's outside to pick you up." Matthew went outside to the car but first hugged Phoebe he didn't want to let her go

.Phoebe was a huge role model on his life ,Matthew was like Phoebes own son .Matthew was thinking in his head,Damn it aunt Phoebe i miss you so much ill change every thing so you do not have to die I'll make this reality mine you'll told Phoebe "Thank you aunt Phoebe." Phoebe was concerned and smiled "OH Matthew what for ?" He answered then left to Andy's car but first told her "Everything ."

The ride home was fine when they got in the house Andy asked Matthew,"Mom asked what you three want for lunch ." Matthew did not understand "Three?" Once he said that he saw a girl that had jet black long hair,Blue eyes,mascara,black skinny jeans,white tank top,and a blue jean style jacket , and a necklace.

Matthew thought to himself, you've got to be kidding me there is no way this girl is my -Matthew was interrupted in thought. Just then the girl hugged Andy then Matthew ."Hi Dad ,and big bro " the girl smiled .Matthew was out of words he did not even know his own sisters name . "Dad tell mom if she can make spaghetti" the girl replied then looked at Matthew and pointed at dad .Matthew responded "What?" The girl sighed "stupid what do you want for dinner ?" Matthew said "Same." Andy told Prue what they wanted Prue went to shop rite to get the things she needed .Andy asked Matthew "Hey Matt you okay ?"

"Yes why A-dad ?" Andy replied "Well usually when Peyton here calls you names you would fight back with her for hours." "I don't know dad i just didn't see it as a big deal .I'm to tired to fight" Matthew responded trying to make it believable.

Andy smiled "Huh-i guess you two are growing up then .Matthew get to bed I'll come get you when dinner is ready." Matthew went up to his room he forgot which was his but he fegerd the one without all the posters of one direction and Justin Beiber posters where not his and the other was for a adult couple and went to bed in his room . Matthew fell asleep Peyton and Andy where down stairs fixing the table.

Prue then came with groceries and Andy helped her with the bags. Andy kissed Prue on the check "Welcome home dear." "Thanks " Prue responded then got the groceries set up and went to check on Matthew to see if he was alright .

When Prue open the door she saw a warlock on Matthews bedside with a dagger that was glowing ready to kill Matthew and steal his striped powers. Prue used her power of telekinesis to hold him in the air and began to chant a truth spell .After Prue said the spell she went up to Matthew to check his pulse to see if there were any cuts or bruises there were waked up but was half asleep "Mom?" Prue smiled and kissed Matthew on the fore head "Nothing, sweetie,go back to bed k?"Matthew went back to sleep she started angered at the warlock she was squeezing his insides so he couldn't move at all she brought him the the base meant and made sure Peyton didn't notice.

Prue questioned the warlock who was trapped in a crystal taped her foot walking around messing with her finger Prue finally asked "Why did you try to kill my son?" The warlock just looked at her like she was insane "It's none of your business you Witch !" Prue then used one crystal to shock him .Prue asked softly "Now tell me what you want from my son or your evil ass is cooked ."

Still no answer Prue was about to kill him when he yelled "Wait -i-i-i'll tell you what you want !" Prue crossed her arms amused "Go on." The demon started to talk ," Your son first of all knows about his mother being a witch." Prue took in the answer and got nervous and nodded thinking that she will question her son later .Prue waved her hand pacing "go on." The demon sighed trying to figure a way to escape "He isn't your son." Prue was confused about the warlocks statement "What the hell you mean about Matthew not being my -i-i know he is my son damn it i pushed him out of me and raised him.

"He might be Prue Halliwells son but-" the demon managed to knocked out a crystal nearly killing himself and vanished before Prue could kill him.

Prue checked on Matthew to make sure he was okay worried to death and put a protection spell on , Prue cooked dinner then asked Andy to get Matthew to come to eat.

Matthew woke up and washed his hands along with Peyton,Andy, and Prue to eat .While they were eating Matthew was so happy being like this with his real family he didn't feel alone no more . Being at a dinner table together made Matthew want to cry so bad but he didn't.

Peyton came up to Matthew after they were done with dinner .Peyton wanted to ask Matthew something " So theirs this boy i like i wanted to know how should i ask him out." Matthew started to laughed "Really-what are you like nine?" Peyton put her hands on her hips "No I'm twelve about to be thirteen Matthew!" The more mad Peyton got mad the funnier it became to Matthew .Matthew loved the idea of having a sister he didn't want a brother since he already had to deal with Chris and Wyatt.

Matthew gave his little sister advice .He still didn't understand why she didn't ask their mom . Peyton smiled hard at Matthew "I know you and Lisa have been secretly dating for a week now ." "Wait what?" Matthew did not know at all they where dating in this reality he was starting to recal what happened in the kitchen he had thought she was teasing him. Matthew asked "Why would you say that ?" Peyton laughed "Well i just thought since she always stares at you .The only reason why a girl stairs at a boy is when she loves him." Matthew was trying to understand Peyton smiled "Good night Matthew ." Peyton leaved the room Matthew pretended to be asleep waiting for Lisa.

Lisa knocked on his window with Merlin's book .Matthew opened the window ,Lisa jumped in the whispered "I got the book .So in here it says we have to bring to warlock to us and kill him then You the trapped one can go back home immediately .Matthew looked at the floor .Lisa asked "Whats wrong Matty?"Matthew told her about his reality and why he is sad he has to go back. He didn't tell her that this one may not be real Lisa was thinking of a way to cheer him up "Matthew you have to go back your real friends,Chris ,Melinda, and even Wyatt are worried about you.

Lisa held his hands and whispered "And i bet the other me Misses you a lot more."  
They both had butterflies in their stomachs .Both lips where getting closer then finally Matthew ended the wait and cupped Lisa's face and kissed her . They were both flushed with so much feelings .Lisa put her arms around Matthews neck kissing him smiling while he was too .

They both started to giggle then Matthew stoped the kiss then Lisa got off of Matthews neck .Matthew had his hand on the back of his head "Sorry i shouldn't-you know-without-warning." Matthew felt bad they were friends for so long even if this was another reality he felt bad. Lisa smiled laughing a little looking at the floor "Matthew im not mad at all ." Matthew was surprised on her statement. Matthew finally came up to say "Really?" Lisa smiled at him amazed he did not know that she liked him .Matthew may be a very intelligent boy but he was clueless when it came to a women liking him.

Matthew said sorry since he thought Lisa would have kicked his butt if he didn't but this was a different Lisa. Lisa replied,"No Matthew have had a crush on you since the third grade.I was waiting to tell you but i guess i wanted to see if you liked me first. I was extremely happy when you kissed me i felt like i was on- "Matthew finished her sentence "Cloud nine?" They were going to go at it again , but try it more passionate but then Peyton opened the door .Lisa steped immediately away from Matthew thinking it was Prue . Peyton had a 'uh huh' I told you face "Wow what kind of kinky things are you two doing ?" Peyton had her hand on her hips "See I told you that she – " Matthew interrupted her "Good night Peyton HAlliwell .Go back to bed now." Peyton sighed "Okay you big baby you know I should tell mom but decided not to." Peyton left the two teens looked at each other . Matthew grabbed the book "Okay we should go find the warlock." Lisa replied "Sure."


End file.
